Bittersweet Dreams
by CupcakeUnitato
Summary: Rose Weasley is just another book nerd in the enormous world called high school. She is top of the year. She has no trouble with studies, but daydreaming and love are a whole different genre altogether... Who would have thought that Rose could have transformed herself, earning the attention of a certain platinum haired boy, gaining something more important than just good grades?
1. A new school day

**Bittersweet Love**

**Hey guys! So this is my first fanfiction ever and I would be so happy if I could get some reviews and constructive criticism so I can make the next chapter better for you guys! Please review! Thanks guys! Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot, the magnificent JK Rowling does! Plz read and review! All of the characters are the same age in my story!**

March 17, 2006, Hogwarts High.

His beautiful, intelligent stormy grey eyes. His charming smile, and his plump pink lips. His platinum blond hair, flashing in the sunlight...

Rose Weasley! What are you doing? No more daydreaming! He's just so beautiful... Well, I'm Rose Weasley, straight A student, also known as a teachers pet. I'm in love with those stunning eyes. Rose! Control yourself brain! Daddy and Mummy will be disappointed if my mind is on anything other than studying... So! Rose! Study study study! Keep your mind on track! But his smile...

"BRRRRINGGGG!" The first bell jolted me out of my daydream. Oh no. It's Monday again. New week, more people who get a chance to laugh at me, Rose Weasley, school nerd. I sighed and tucked my white blouse into my plaid skirt while timidly tiptoeing around campus, feeling invisible.

I groaned as another enormous heavy textbook slipped from my grasp and slid down to the wet grass, getting caked in mud. I bent down, my back hunched from years of lugging heavy textbooks around. I swiped up my book and glanced at my watch. Rubbing my eyes, I yawned. I didn't get much sleep last night, thinking about HIM.

Uh oh. 8:39! One more minute until I'm late! I dashed through the yard and up the stairs and arrived at my form room just as the second bell rang. Phew! I made my way to the last empty seat, right next to a boy with platinum blonde hair. Wait a sec... Platinum blond hair... He swiveled around in his chair and glared at me disgustedly like I was a zit messing up his pale, clear complexion. These same eyes and that beautiful smile that I fell in love with were sneering at me like I was the ugliest thing on the planet, which I was. A handsome jock like him would never date a girl like me!

He scribbled something down, folded it into a paper plane and thrusted it at his jock friends. They tore it open just as I sinked down into my seat, sighing, and grinned at me, sniggering. Did I have a booger on my face? I pushed my thick rimmed glasses up and glared at them, when inside I was cowering in fear.

I was no match for those jocks, those popular kids. They could make my life even more miserable than it already is, which is literally impossible, but they could make it happen. Our form tutor, a grey haired darling who allowed us to call her Ms. McGonagall, called out our names in her feeble and weak voice for registration.

Poor her! I must remember to get her some sweet licorice as soon as possible. "Mis.. Mister Scorpius Mal... Malfoy?" "Here miss." He beamed at her, a real smile, a smile that could light up the whole planet if only he tried. That smile. His eyes reflected exactly what he was feeling, which seemed like he was truly happy right now. He loved Ms. McGonagall, as she was so nice and sweet to them. Oh well, can't say the same for him and some other teachers...

"Oi! Weasley! Malfoy! Crabbe! Goyle! Get over here, slowpokes!" Ugh. Just my luck that first period was P.E. And with that horrid teacher Mr. Firenze too. I pulled my rough scarlet hair into a messy ponytail, very nicely complimenting my huge, baggy gym shirt and loose, almost falling off gym shorts. Insert sarcasm here.

My outfit was nothing compared to the popular girls, the cheerleaders, who wore tight, nice fitting colourful shirts and tight short shorts, with expensive trainers and freshly blown hair, miraculous compared to my rats nest. How I wished to be them! Scorpius wolf whistled at the tallest blonde, earning a smile and flirty wave back. He laid back in victory, winking at her. Oh. That brat! I wish I could be her, flirting with Malfoy!

"Listen up kiddos! Give me two laps!" Firenze shouted. Everyone groaned except for Malfoy and his gang, who took the chance to show off to the pops, sprinting the laps as fast as they could, panting when they were done. I smirked, knowing that they would tire out soon enough, but those brats loved it, applauding and waving at them.

"I hate them so much." A beautiful girl appeared right next to me, but with braces and the thickest glasses I have ever seen. She was decked out in the same style as me, but in a horrid yellow, if I say so myself. She wore stinky dirt brown trainers, which were obviously three sizes too big for her. Oh well. "Oh, I'm sorry, I haven't met you before, what's your name?" Huh? What? "Yes, I'm asking you a question. The one with the beautiful blood red hair. Hello?" Oh! "Um... Hi!" Who the hell was that?

"I'm Lily Potter! What's your name?" Oh! "Um hi! I'm Rose Weasley!" Her eyes widened in amazement. "THE Rose Weasley? Straight A student?" Oh wow. Apparently she did know me. "Yes... I am Rose Weasley." "Ok then! I'm sure we'll be very good friends!" "Um... Okay?" "Let's go then!" We spent the whole lesson just running, and running and still more running...

"Whew! We're finally out of there!" I took this chance at break to study Lily more closely. She had an electric blue streak in her hair, right under her ear, and she wore her tie super long and her skirt super short, with the blouse not tucked it. Wow. What a rebel! How could I be friends with her? Thankfully I didn't have any more classes with her today!

The day droned on and on, until the last bell finally rung. I trudged all the way to my locker, where Malfoy was leaning, talking to some girls, letting them laugh at some stupid joke he made. I stomped up to where my locker was, clearing my throat just when I arrived. He turned around, smirking, and quickly lost his smile when he noticed who it was. He sneered at me, with his eyes rock hard and cold. I quietly whispered, "Um... Excuse me..." He whipped around again, glaring at me. I backed up, just as he smiled victoriously and turned around to talk to those pops for even longer. But the back of his head... His gleaming blond hair... Oh well. I guess I'll have to wait.

After what seemed like forever, he finally left after getting their phone numbers and getting a kiss on the cheek from both of them. He slung his bag over his shoulder and strutted away. What a cute show off. Rose! Rose Rose Rose! Stop thinking about him! Seriously. It's your studies that your worried about! I gripped my bag and pulled as hard as I could, stumbling backwards at the force that propelled me back. A few people sniggered and went on their way.

I hopped on the bus just as it was about to leave, everyone giving me dirty looks for being the reason the bus is late. I did my best to avoid those stares and slumped down in my seat. Finally, some peace and quiet for me to do my homework. I solved all the sums for math easily, cracked the riddle for English in seconds, and completed the worksheet for science, which took no more time than a blink. I'm not bragging or anything, but it was seriously super easy, and I eyed the idiots on this bus who were glaring at me earlier who are now struggling with their sums. Poor them. Not.

When I got home and slumped onto my cushiony chair in my room after saying a hello to my mum, what I saw almost gave me a heart attack!

"Lily! What are you doing on my bed, chomping down a brownie?" There Lily was, just sitting there eating brownies. "Well," she muttered, her mouth full of brownie, "Your mum invited me in after I rang the doorbell, and she passed me a tray of delicious fresh- baked brownies! Mmmmm! Then she told me to wait in your room!" Wow. Wow. Okay. Let me calm down. Breathe in, breathe out. Better.

"So, what are you here for?" I asked, without a trace of enthusiasm. "Well, you remember in gym when you were eyeing Malfoy and the pops?" I was amazed. How did she know? "I have my sources. My eyes and ears!" Ok. I admit, I underestimated her. She knew basically everything in this school, all the gossip and who was with who. "So I saw you staring at the girls. With jealousy, right after Malfoy chatted them up. I know who you like now. No point in hiding it from me." "Yes, you're right. I do likeCup him, but um... Maybe not that much?" "Yes you do. You love him. Now spill."

Oh well, I guess it's time for someone to know my secret, it's not like she didn't know already...

**And that's the end of Chapter 1! Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter! Please review and leave some constructive criticism so I know how to make the next chapter better for you guys! Thanks for reading and I hope that you guys will follow and like this story! I want to make every chapter better! Thanks guys! As I said, please review and leave some constructive criticism! Chapter 2 will be coming up quite soon! Thanks and bye guys! See you later!**

**CupcakeUnitato xxx PEACE OUT**


	2. Confessions

**Bittersweet Dreams Chapter 2**

**Confessions**

**Hey guys! It's me, CupcakeUnitato again! I hope you guys liked the last chapter and reviewed it too! I hope that we get more reviews than I got last time! More than one is easy, eh? Please help me reach my goal of 5 reviews? If u guys like this story, I promise the next chapter will be much more fun! (A clue is that the title of the next chapter is Transformation!) Read on guys, and PEACE OUT!**

"Rosie Posie! Spill!" Lily screamed. Ugh. I just detest it when someone calls me 'Rosie Posie' or 'Rosie Poo'! It makes me sound like some kind of poo poo! Lol. That wasn't intended! Sorry if my jokes suck, because they do.

"Fineeeeee. Well, I've liked Scor from when I set my eyes on his stormy grey ones, and seeing the sun reflect on his platinum blond hair. He's always been so funny, and nice, and so kind to me! He was even..." At that moment, I fainted. Too much memories were coming back to me. Wait! I see a huge black hole that's coming closer and closer... I could hear the faint distant cries of Lily screaming my name and my mum and dad coming to see what was wrong, but it sounded fake. Just like it was coming out of a TV. I was in my own world now...

_Flashback_

"Hi! I'm Scorpius! What's your name?" A certain blond haired, grey eyed boy who was just up to my stomach, was standing in a classroom with bright blue walls, a white tiled floor and decorations and green tables everywhere. He was just standing there lazily, with a toothy smile and a navy blue sweater which just enhanced the emerald green flecks in his eyes, which- from years of experience- always appeared when he was happy, which was very rare nowadays. I saw another familiar figure, with stomach length, bushy flame red hair, only making the blush that creeped across her face over her porcelain skin even more noticeable. "Um..." Wow. I never knew the little me was this shy! Well, I guess she better get working on her social skills now! Not that she ever did, with me having he exact same personality as her. Well, technically me.

"Yes! You! The pretty one with the curly red hair!" Awwww. Little Scor was just. As. Cute. As. Always! And brave too. A perfect friendship with little Rose! Well, not that he's friends with me now... "I'm um... Ro... Rosa... Rosalie Weasley, b... But people call m.. Me... Ro... Rose." God dammit! Well that's not swearing is it? I never swear, the goody two shoes I am. How embarrassing is she going to be? Stuttering! Rose Weasely never stutters! Well... Maybe... Sometimes... But a tiny little squeak going "Rose! Like the flower? Let's be friends!" Jolted me out of my thoughts. After a few moments, this memory came back to me. Oh no. No no no no. This was one of the most embarrassing moments in my life, especially because it was in front of cutie Scorpius Malfoy...

"Sssssshhhhhh." A shushing sound came from the direction of little me, with a tiny pool of water (or pee!) forming under little Rose's cute floral print sundress, which needed intensive washing after this little incident. Her face turned bright red, like a tomato, and she (I refuse to call her me now after she peed her pants... Well I did...) rushed to the nearest bathroom and dashed into a stall. Wait.

"NOOOOO!" I screamed, as loud as I could, but I knew that no one could see me, or hear me, or smell my delicious perfume, books and library flavoured. That memory scarred me forever, as it was truly embarrassing to be in a MEN's toilet, with men and boys with no pants on going to the toilet. And with a pee stain on my dress too! I rushed in, not looking or focusing on anything except for Rose, and looking for mini me. At the same pace as me, right next to me, was little Scor himself. He dashed into the bathroom without a fear, enduring the strange and furious looks the men were giving him, and hauled me out of there. I followed, worrying about the thoughts that I would be scarred with, even now I can still picture THEM... (I'm literally turning bright red now!)

Wow. Little Scor is BRAVE. He did all that for me? I don't remember that, only that he was her best friend and...

_6 years later_

"Whew! Scor, it's our first day of high school! Aren't you excited?" Wow. Mini me has really changed towards Scor. "Um... Yeah." He chewed his bottom lip nervously and glanced at my outfit, a long dress with a sweater and a jacket over it, matched with flip flops. Wow. My outfit choices sucked, at least they're better now! Well, they are! Aren't they? He was beautiful as always, with an olive green sweater over a white muscle shirt, jeans and his hair all tousled and messy, but cute too, unlike my scruffy ponytail that was the definition of ugly. "Okayyyy..." Little Rose replied, in the back seats of the cramped radiant yellow school bus. We arrived and stopped abruptly at the entrance, jerking everyone off their seats. "We're here!" She shouted, and we all piled off the bus. "Bye Rose!" Scor screamed over the mass of different voices as he sprinted along to a jock with dark hair and honey coloured eyes, who was most likely Albus Potter, Lily's big brother, a stuck up idiot with no empathy whatsoever.

They chatted all the way up to the stairs-which was weird because freshmen normally didn't have the guts to speak to sophomores on the first day-where they separated to their different classes. Oh well, I guess that was when Scor decided a jock was too good for nerds like me, and slowly stopped talking to me, and after a year or two, giving me the cold shoulder, glaring at me like I was slime, because that's what nerds are. Outcasts, weirdos. They were nothing, and had nothing except for good grades. That's me. As mini Rose and I unthinkingly tailed him around school, with him turning over his head with a look of confusion. Little Rose sighed and I wanted to stop her from liking Scor and falling head over heels for him, like I did, but it was too late. Their sweet faces became blurred and began fading until I woke up...

_End of flashback_

In my bedroom, with my parents and Lily standing over me! "AIEEEEEEEE!" I screamed! They scared the hell out of me! Just... Appearing! "Woah, calm down Buster, we're having a party over here." Lily exclaimed sarcastically. Wow. Okayyyy... "Rosie dear! Are you okay sweetie?" My mum frantically rushed over to my side and started stroking my hair. Wowwww. Mums normally cool and leaves us alone to do our own stuff, but she doesn't need to treat me like a little puppy! If I keep fainting then I might hear "Puppy come here!" Or "Fetch doggy!" I so don't need that.

"Muuuuuuum I'm fine! Dad, I haven't broken any bones and I don't need to go to the hospital whatsoever! It stinks!" "Sure sweetie, but are you sure?" Daddy asked. Yes, I am. Daddy you don't need to ask again and again, unless you have memory loss, which I'm sure you don't. "Yep! I'll be fine! Lily will look after me, right Lily?" I glared at Lily forcing her to say yes. "Yes Mr and Mrs Weasley. I'll take care of Rose." Lily rolled her eyes and walked to my bed while my mum and dad slowly backed out of my room, a mop of scarlet hair shadowing bushy chestnut hair. I closed the door after them and sighed. "Well, Potter, it's your turn."

"Well, if I said that I was lesbian and liked Parvati Patil, would you believe me?" Lily plopped down on my bed, while I slowly registered what she said. "WHAT THE HELL!? I THOUGHT YOU LIKED HUGO!" I screamed at her, while she cowered in fear. "What, Rose? I'm not lesbian! But it might be worse than that..." Wait. What could be worse than her lying to me about liking Hugo? Liking Hugo AND Parvati? "You're bi? No way! Then you would be cheating on Hugo!" "Rose, no! I don't like Parvati OR Hugo! But that cute ebony haired Michael Crabbe is way hotter than both of them..." No. Oh no. Michael Crabbe? He's like 10 times more of a bully and show off than Malfoy! "Michael Crabbe? No way! One: you'll never get him! He's a popular jock too and Scor's best buddy! Two: He's a show off and your... Well just face it: your not attractive." "Pfft Rose, your ugly too, and Scor is a super show off, the baddest of them all." "Yea but... I still like him and I believe he can change!" "Same with Michael, duh Rosie Posie." Ugh. Well, I guess she has a point, and...

"Wait a minute! We're ugly, right? And Malfoy and Crabbe were only flirting with the hotties! Then if we're hot, then they'll flirt with us..." I started, and Lily finished my sentence perfectly. "And then when they realize it's actually us they'll be begging to go out with us!" "Yep! So, I want to get this done ASAP! After school tmrw u free for a sleepover and some some serious shopping on Saturday and Sunday? It's Friday tomorrow anyway, so..." I grinned like the Cheshire Cat, as wide as possible. Lily was mirroring me,as she replied, "Yas girl! Tmrw I'm not free, but I'll meet you at Hogsmeade Mall at ten thirty on Saturday, deal?" "Deal!"

The faint sound of "Lily, are you there? It's time to go home!"echoed through the wall. It was probably Mrs Potter, my mums best friend! Well, I guess I'll see if my plan works on Saturday! For the meantime, I'll probably just settle down with a nice thick book until it's time for dinner! Until... When I had settled down on my comfy squishy beanbag, I saw Malfoy snogging some random girl right outside my window, and he probably wasn't even liking it! Still, I envy her!

Life really can be bittersweet sometimes..,

**And that's the end of this chapter guys! Please follow and review! Luv ya all! Supreme makeover alert in the next chapter! Also sassiness alert in chapter 4! Bye guys and please review and follow! MWAH! :D**

**CupcakeUnitato xxx**


	3. Lily dear, is that really you?

**Bittersweet Dreams Chapter 3 **

**Transformation **

**Hi guys! I'm back again with a new chapter! Please read and review! Hopefully I'll get more reviews! LUV YA GUYS! :) Peace out and read on! XD -CupcakeUnitato**

OMG! It's finally Saturday! I've been waiting forever for this day, since my blackout, which I prefer not to describe... "HEY! ROSIE POSIE! IM HERE!" Oh. She's here. I peeked out of my window and saw a skinny figure waving at me. She was decked out in a t-shirt with a picture of a random cartoon with a cheesy grin on it and some sweats. Wow. Okay... Now I would be hanging out with an ugly weirdo! Well, my outfit of a shirt and a long skirt wasn't much better either, so I shouldn't be blaming her, but after today, everything will have changed!

I dove out into Mrs. Potter's car, and she turned around with her denim jacket and huge sunglasses on and grinned at us, saying, " Oh, the mall! It brings back so much memories! I wish I was young again!" Um, NO. I didn't want to listen to a random lady ramble on about her teenage years, but I was forced to listen as carefully as Lily, just to show respect for her bringing us to the mall.

After what seemed like forever, and a few close crashes, we finally arrived at Hogsmeade Mall! Yes! No more rambling on about homework and smoothies! A full on makeover is in process! When Mrs. Potter dropped us off at the entrance and said bye to us, we rushed inside and Lily shouted, "LAVENDER! WE'RE HERE!" Omigosh! Did she mean Lavender Brown, beauty expert, personal stylist and mother of Amber Brown? She's like the best stylist ever!

"Well, well girls, look what we have here." A tall stylish woman descended from the escalator leading down from the second floor and oh boy, was she beautiful. She was wearing a black ruffle tank top below a black leather jacket and skin tight leather leggings, contrasting perfectly with her high cheekbones and blonde hair. And how the hell could she walk in those like 10 inch heels? W. O. W. I just remembered that Lily's family is rich, her father being a famous movie actor! That's how she hired Lavender! I can't believe my eyes!

Lavender chuckled. "Yes girls, it is me. So, let's get started with your super makeover!"She clasped her hands together and glanced at Lily, who was staring at her with her jaw dropping to the ground. "Now, let's go to my office spa where we can discuss things more clearly."

We arrived at a large room, which could be called an apartment flat, because it was huge. Oh boy, it was. There were paintings everywhere and modern, stylish violet walls, with loads of lights and a door leading to who knows where. Lavender led us right in and made us plop down on squishy leather lavender couches. Then she stared at both of us, looking through us, and finally she spoke up, breaking the silence. "Lily, come with me. We're going to make you beautiful!" She got hold of Lily's t-shirt and began hauling her towards the huge doors. Lily kicked and screamed but Lavender just wouldn't loosen her grip. Lily hung limp after a few more minutes, allowing herself to be taken to the room. I followed closely after them, curious at what I would see.

There were makeup and nail polish bottles everywhere! An enourmous walk in closet, and mirrors reflecting whatever light there was! Lily was plopped down on a huge couch, where she seemed drained of all her energy, letting Lavender ponder over her. "We're going to work on your eyes first! They're quite beautiful, the spring green and flecks of gold, so we just need to enhance them and make them beautiful!" Lavender rushed over to her makeup stand and grabbed a huge tube of unremovable eyeliner and began smearing it all over Lily's eyeline and darkening it as much as possible, also lengthening her lashes with some mascara. And even with that tiny change, Lily already looked fresher and more beautiful than ever, her eyes shining in contrast to the dark eyeliner and silvery grey eyeshadow.

"Now, your face! It's already quite pale, but to make it even prettier, we need more! Covering all the zits and oily places will take a long time!" Lavender began smearing some lotion onto Lily's face and washing it off, then steaming her face and removing the zits, and misting her face with some Evian water. Then, to make sure her face was a healthy pale shade, Lavender rubbed more cream onto her face to make it flawless and applying some blush on the apples of her cheeks to make her seem healthy. It took forever, but I was fascinated and amazed with every step. Lily seemed a whole new person already!

"Hun, your lips will be fine with some icy rose lipstick, so let's move onto hair! Ugh, your hair is so scraggly and dirty, we need to shampoo it, deep condition it and everything! We can straighten it and vividify your electric blue streak to make it stand out against your black hair!" Lily shrieked and tried to jump off the sofa and escape, but Lavender held her tight. "Not so fast, dearie." She dragged her into a sofa bed thingy and washed her hair, massaging her head as she went along, letting Lily relax and hang limp. Then, she conditioned it and repeated the whole process. God, Lily's hair was DIRTY. Thank god, well, Lavender, for ridding her of her dusty, scraggly hair. Lavender was dying Lily's streak a brighter, more electric blue, and looked at her masterpiece.

Wow. Even I couldn't believe my eyes. 2 hours ago, the goddess standing there was a ugly girl, who looked like garbage. The only thing that marked the existence of 'Nerdy Lily' was her clothes. Well, I guess she had a lot to learn. I think Lavender felt the same, as she scanned her up and down and moaned, " Oh Lily, you have to listen to everything I say about your clothes, and follow all the instructions I give you. Understand?" Lily averted her gaze, going, "Yes mum, no mum, whatever mum." While leaning back in her chair, sighing. "What was that?" Lavender's piercing eyes stared down Lily, as she murmured, "Nothing, MUM." Lavender turned a blind eye, and started on her rant. "Lily, your clothes are horrendous. From now on, no loose shirts, no long dresses, no whatever you wear now. The only thing you can keep is your leather jacket, since it looks decent. You have that bad girl look, so long flowing dresses and sundresses are out of the question. Choose wisely, since you could always go back to being the ugly, unpopular girl you were, and hiring me would have been a total waste of money." Lily stiffened up at that and listened carefully. "Go into the closet and pick out whatever you like. It all depends on you here, Lily." Lily trudged slowly to the closet and Lavender called after her, "Shoulders back, smile on Lily!" Lily flew into the closet and after an eternity, came out wearing a tight black short sleeved dress, with an electric blue blazer with the sleeves rolled up and a sky blue tie. She wore converse, but that only made her 'bad girl' look even better. Her nails were painted a midnight blue, and she wiped off her lipstick and traded it for some lime gloss.

Lavender shrieked in delight but paused when she glanced at her hair. "Lily, your hair is horrible! Let me fix that!" Lily stopped, like a deer trapped in headlights, and fled, but Lavender quickly caught up and dragged Lily to her makeup table. Wow, that lady must have been a police or something! She bundled Lily's hair up into a loose bun and let a few strands hang, ignoring Lily's cries of pain when she accidentally pulled her hair, or scratched her scalp. She sprayed some minty perfume on Lily, and snuck a bottle into the pocket of her blazer. When Lily could finally stand up and look into the mirror, she gasped. I was stunned. Lily was the living, walking definition of a model. A goddess, even. She managed a few words, "I feel like a new person. I'm beautiful! Thank you so much Lavender!" She sprinted up to her and gave her a crushing hug. Lavender grinned and replied, "Well, they don't call me the best stylist in the country for nothing."

Lily waltzed out of the room, earning a few looks and wolf whistles. A boy even offered her a rose, and she accepted it with an evil grin, flipping him... THE BIRDIE. I never knew a good makeover could affect her personality! I gulped, but I admit it, I was excited as well. I wanted to be the object of affection from Malfoy, I wanted to be hot, I wanted to be pretty. I didn't want to be a nerd anymore, I was tired of a lifetime of being teased. I was going to be popular. I turned around with an incredulous face, and just gaped at Lily.

When she noticed my shocked expression, she laughed and smiled evilly. "Well, Rose? It's your turn."

**Rose's transformation next! Woah! Lily would be smoking in real life! Hope Michael likes her new look... *wink, wink* Well, I guess that's it for now! Rose will be soooo pretty! PLZ review! LUV YA! **

**CupcakeUnitato xxx**


End file.
